Madagascar!
Madagascar! '''is a three-parter fanmade episode of Bubble Guppies based off of the 2005 movie Madagascar. Plot synopsis '''Part 1 At the Central Park Zoo, Goby the zebra is celebrating his 10th birthday, but has grown bored with his daily routine and longs to experience the wild. Goby's best friend, Nonny the lion, who enjoys performing for the public and his celebrity status as "the King of Bubble City", attempts to cheer Goby up, but Goby, still unsatisfied, gets some tips from the zoo's penguins—Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private—who are trying to escape the zoo, and follows them out. Nonny, Gil the giraffe, and Molly the hippopotamus pursue Goby in an attempt to convince him to return. The four, along with the penguins and two chimpanzees named Mason and Phil, find themselves at Grand Central Terminal, where they are quickly sedated via tranquillizer when Nonny's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. Part 2 The zoo, under pressure from anti-captivity activists, is forced to ship the escaped animals by sea to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Nonny, Goby, Gil, and Molly to fall overboard and wash ashore on Madagascar, because the strap securing the crates broke off due to Nonny and Goby fighting. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be at the San Diego Zoo. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs, led by King Grouper the ring-tailed lemur, and learn their true location. Nonny blames Goby for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Part 3 Goby, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Molly and Gil soon joining him in enjoying the island after getting tired of Nonny's arrogance. Nonny, eventually having a change of heart, comes around, but, deprived from the raw steaks he was provided with at the zoo, his prey drive begins to show as hunger kicks in. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Grouper's adviser, Mr. Grumpfish the aye-aye, cautions them about Nonny's predatory nature. King Grouper ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey. While Nonny initially scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, later, compelled by hunger, he attacks Goby. Realizing that Nonny is now a threat, King Grouper banishes him to the far side of the island where the fossa live. Seeing what has happened to Nonny, and how difficult it is to survive with so many predators around the island, Goby begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found it not to their liking, land the ship at Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Nonny to New York, Goby rushes after his friend against the wishes of Gil and Molly. Goby attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Nonny to return, but Nonny refuses out of fear of attacking Goby again. The penguins, Molly, and Gil go to find Goby, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Nonny overcomes his predatory instincts and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. The lemurs regain their respect for Nonny, and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi. As the lemurs throw a farewell celebration for the foursome, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel. Cast * Nonny as Alex the Lion * Goby as Marty the Zebra (Deema as Extra) * Molly as Gloria the Hippo * Gil as Melman the Giraffe * Talking CG Penguins as Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Penguin Chorus * 2D Chimpanzees as Mason and Phil * Mr. Grouper as King Julien XIII * Mr. Grumpfish as Maurice * SpongeBob SquarePants (Guest Star) as Mort the Mouse Lemur * Crabs as Lemurs, Mason, Phil, People * Lobsters as Lemurs and People * Little Fish as Lemurs and People * Snails as People * Foosas as Themselves * Mrs. Pinkytoe as Nana * Snowflake as Police Horse * Spider as Itself Songs * Born Free (The Mormon Tabernacle Choir) * Boogie Wonderland (Earth, Wind, and Fire) * Happy Birthday to You (You Live in a Zoo) (Eason Rytter, Bailey Gambertoglio, and Jay Gragnani) * New York, New York (Eason Rytter and Christopher Borger) * The Candy Man (Sammy Davis Jr.) * I Like to Move It (Tino Insana) * Born Free (Reprise) (Christopher Borger) * What a Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong) * New York, New York (Reprise) (Christopher Borger) * I Like to Move It (Reprise; Credits Song) (Tino Insana) Trivia * SpongeBob SquarePants guest stars as Mort the Mouse Lemur. * Despite being Rated PG, some mean and rude humor and swearing was removed. Parts # Madagascar! (Part 1) # Madagascar! (Part 2) # Madagascar! (Part 3)